Promise In A Kiss
by MusicRomanza
Summary: Sequel to "Unstoppable". Ron surprises Hermione at a Quidditch match and now there is a wedding to plan. COMPLETE.
1. Quidditch, anyone?

Hermione woke up early, pinned underneath Ron's muscular arm, and ran her finger along his bottom lip. Ron groaned and shook his head in his sleep. Hermione laughed and leaned over to kiss Ron on the lips.

"Mmmm," Ron moaned and pulled Hermione closer. "G'morning, Mione."

"Ron, I have to get up now--"

"Nope," Ron interjected. "You're staying in bed with me all day."

"Oh Ron," Hermione chuckled. "If only I could…don't you have practice today?"

Ron grinned. "No, because we have a match tonight. You're coming, right?" Ron asked anxiously.

Hermione kissed him on the lips and climbed out of bed. "Of course," she replied, dodging Ron's attempts to pull her back.

"Have a nice day at work, love," Ron said, rolling onto his stomach.

"Thanks, I told Ginny that I'd meet her for lunch and then I have a meeting--" Hermione stopped, smiling to herself. Ron was snoring already.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione called out, waving her hand in the air. Ginny meandered through the tables in the crowded coffee shop and sat in the chair opposite Hermione.

"Good to see you, Hermione," Ginny said, smoothing her hair with her hands.

"Likewise," Hermione said. "How's your summer been going?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I only graduated from Hogwarts two weeks ago and Mum and Dad are already trying to get me out of the house!"

Hermione laughed. "That makes sense. You're the last Weasley child. They probably want to have the house to themselves for a change."

"Well you think they'd be more subtle about it."

Hermione and Ginny ordered coffee and scones and talked for an hour before Hermione excused herself.

"I have to get back to work," she said. "Are you coming to Ron's match tonight?"

"You bet," Ginny replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said, hugging Hermione. "See you tonight."

* * *

Hermione's day passed excruciatingly slow and she was distracted all day, thanks to Ron.

"Merlin, last night was great," Hermione thought to herself. She recalled sitting on the couch in Ron's flat, reading a book, before Ron picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They made love all night, trying with all their might to keep their cries of passion inaudible so Ron's neighbors wouldn't hear them. It was not until the early morning that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Hermione's shift was over, she clocked out and made her way to her room in the resident wing of St. Mungo's. She searched her wardrobe and dresser for something to wear to Ron's Quidditch match before settling on a pair of jeans, a blue tank top, and a thin white sweater. Her hair was pulled up in a casual ponytail and her face glowed from the summer sun's rays.

Hermione apparated to the Weasley house, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting with Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Hermione!" Harry called out.

Hermione ran over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Harry! I haven't seen you since we all had dinner three weeks ago!"

"I know," Harry said. "I've been so busy. The ministry has some new clues about certain Death Eaters and they're sending the Aurors all over the world to find them."

"Oh, Harry, I do hope you're being careful." Hermione said.

Harry chuckled. "No need to worry, Hermione. I didn't train a whole year for nothing."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Fred, George," she said, hugging them both.

"Good to see you, Hermione." Fred said.

"I bet you can't wait to see little Ronniekins," George added. Mrs. Weasley frowned at George as they all made their way out the door and down the road.

"Grab on, everyone," Mr. Weasley said, holding out the portkey. In just a few seconds, they were all standing in the crowded line leading to the doors of the Quidditch stadium. They all showed their private passes that allowed them to sit in the reserved section of the stadium, high above the arena. A half an hour passed before the people in the stands began cheering when the players were announced as they entered the field.

"Ivanova!…Westmore!…Preston!…" the announcer called.

The cheers of the Quidditch fans were deafening as the Chudley Canons were called out one by one. Hermione waited anxiously, as always, until they called Ron's name.

"…and Weasley!"

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys all shot out of their seats at the announcement of Ron. Hermione was always proud of the fact that Ron got the most cheers from the fans in the stadium.

Two hours passed and the score was close. The Canons were leading with 110 to 90, but the Snitch had not been sighted until, suddenly, Ivanova dove straight down towards the ground. The opposing team's Seeker followed suit and was gaining speed while trailing behind Ivanova. The two Seekers were flying so fast that they looked like one blur, so when the Snitch was finally captured the crowd went silent.

"The Snitch has been caught! 150 points to…" the announcer paused. "THE CANONS!"

The stands erupted in cheers and applaud, the most noise coming from the V.I.P. section full of Weasleys.

Hermione jumped up and down and waved to Ron, who was blowing a kiss to her. The Chudley Canons flew around the Quidditch pitch a couple times, waving to the crowd, then flew into the corridor leading to the locker rooms. After a few minutes, the stadium was still cheering and celebrating when Ron walked out into the middle of the field.

Hermione gasped. "What is Ron doing?!"

"I don't know," Harry said, trying to hide a smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer roared. "Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Hermione's stomach fluttered and she did not take notice of the uproarious cheers emanating from the crowd. Her eyes were locked with Ron's.


	2. Friends, Family, and Foes

* * *

Ron and Hermione stared at each other for several moments before his gaze turned towards the sky.

"What is he doing?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Just wait," she replied.  
  
Hermione looked upward at the sky, searching for whatever had diverted Ron's attention. The entire stadium gasped when fireworks were emitted into the air over the field.  
  
A smile spread across Hermione's face at the sight of the beautiful showers of fireworks. Then, her smile faded and her jaw dropped when the fireworks formed the words "Hermione, Will You Marry Me?"  
  
She lowered her gaze upon Ron, who was now focused on her. He blushed a bright shade of red and a lopsided smile spread across his face. Hermione was glued to the floor.

"What are you waiting for?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Get down there!" Ginny chimed in.  
  
Hermione ran for the aisle and bolted down the stairs as fast as she could. She had to stop however, because there was a large crowd of Quidditch fans blocking the bottom of the stairs. Hermione frantically looked back up at Ginny and threw up her hands in exasperation. Ginny pointed at Hermione and yelled "Witch!"

"Oh!" Hermione cried. With a loud pop she was standing on the side of the Quidditch pitch. She ran towards Ron, tears staining her cheeks, and leapt into his arms. He swung her around before setting her back on her feet. He knelt down on one knee and pulled a small, black, velvet box from his bright orange robe.  
  
"Hermione, will you be my wife?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled a watery smile. "Of course," she said. Ron gently placed the gorgeous ring on Hermione's delicate finger before standing up. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and Ron kissed her deeply while the stadium cheered louder than when the teams were playing.

* * *

"Don't be nervous," Hermione said, straightening Ron's tie.  
  
"I'm not," Ron lied. "But what if they hate me?"  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek. "They won't. It's impossible." Ron blushed.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A woman with bushy brown hair that had hints of gray in it answered the door with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Mum," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Hello, Dear," Hermione's mother said as she pulled her into a hug. Her eyes darted to Ron. "You must be Ron."

Ron smiled. "Yes, ma'am." Much to Ron's surprise, he was pulled into a warm hug from Mrs. Granger as well.  
  
"Come in, dears. Hermione, your father is in the study and dinner is almost ready." Having said that, Mrs. Granger scurried into the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Ron in the parlor.  
  
"Not so bad, eh?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron chuckled. "No, guess not."

"Well if it isn't my lovely daughter," Mr. Granger said, striding out of the study into the living room. Hermione met her father and they hugged. "Ron, I suppose," Hermione's father said, holding out his hand.  
  
Ron took his hand and gave him a firm handshake. "Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
Hermione's father stared at Ron, making him uncomfortable. "You have magnificent teeth," he finally said.  
  
Ron blushed. "Thank you."

"Did you have braces as a child?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Braces? What are br--"

"I think dinner is ready!" Hermione interjected loudly, desperate to change the subject. She knew that if her father found out that Ron knew nothing about Muggle dentistry that they would be stuck there all night, listening to her father talk about the study of teeth.  
  
They had grilled chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes for dinner. Even thought Ron tried with all his might to eat slowly, he was still the first done. He fidgeted with his napkin and slowly sipped at his water.  
  
"So, Ron," Hermione's mother began. "Hermione has told us quite a lot about yourself, but what about your family?"

Ron, pleased at the break in the silence, said, "Well, I have five older brothers and one younger sister."

"Ginny just graduated from Hogwarts this year," Hermione added.  
  
"Oh, yes, I've heard you speak of her," Mrs. Granger said. "She sounds lovely."  
  
Ron nodded. "My mum takes care of the Burrow while my dad works for the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of--" he stopped. Hermione's parents looked thoroughly perplexed. "He works for the Wizard Government," Ron simply said.  
  
"That's wonderful," Mrs. Granger said as she stood up. "I hope everyone left room for pie!" She returned from the kitchen with an apple pie, which was devoured in a few minutes.  
  
"So," Mr. Granger exhaled. "What's new with you, dear?"  
  
Hermione sat up straight in her chair. "Well, dad, that's why I invited Ron to have dinner here tonight." Mr. and Mrs. Granger both looked at Ron, causing him to blush to the roots of his flaming hair.  
  
"We have some exciting news," Hermione said.  
"Yes?" Hermione's mother inquired.  
"Mum, dad," Hermione said as she took Ron's hand in hers. "Ron and I are getting married."  
  
The room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Ron and a slight squeak from Hermione's mother.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know that we're young and we haven't been on our own for very long but we both--"

She was cut off by her mother crying, "Honey, this is wonderful news!"

Hermione smiled and Ron exhaled the breath he had been holding. They all stood up and Hermione's mother hugged the both of them and Ron shook Mr. Granger's hand again.  
An hour later, Ron and Hermione left the Granger house and apparated to then entrance of St. Mungo's.  
  
"Can't you come back to my flat with me?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes playfully. "You know I have to get up early, Ron."

"I can keep you up all night so you won't have to wake up at all," Ron said, his eyebrows lifted, making him look mischievous.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, teasingly punching his arm. "How dare you suggest that."

Ron chuckled. "It was worth a shot. Couldn't hurt to try."

"Goodnight," Hermione said after she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Ron blushed. "Goodnight, Mione." He watched Hermione walk towards the door until she turned around and called out to him.  
  
"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

Hermione chuckled. "Try again tomorrow night." She winked at him then turned around and walked through the doors of St. Mungo's. She heard Ron laugh and say "Most excellent" before he apparated.

* * *

"How did it go last week?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione swallowed her coffee and said, "Great. Ron was nervous, but he soon found out that there was no reason to be. My parents are very excited."

Ginny smiled, then looked out the window of the Three Broomsticks. Hogsmeade was bustling with shoppers and local townspeople.  
  
"How is the job hunt going?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny snorted. "Still looking for something permanent. Right now I'm working for Dad and the ministry shuffling through papers and taking notes for him. It's dreadfully boring."

Hermione gave Ginny a sincere smile. "You'll find something you like."

"I hope so," Ginny said. "Well, enough about me. Let's talk about the wedding!"

Hermione's face flushed at the thought of her and Ron's wedding. "Well, we decided to have a Muggle wedding."

"Interesting," Ginny said, sipping her coffee. "What are they like?"

"Well, from what I've heard from your mum, they're not much different from a wizard wedding," Hermione responded.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be lovely," Ginny said.  
  
"Of course it will," Hermione said. "Because you're going to be my maid of honor!"

Ginny squealed in excitement. "Really?!"

"Who else would it be?! You're like a sister to me, Ginny,"

"I'm honored," Ginny said, dabbing at her tearful eyes with her napkin.  
  
The two of them talked and laughed for several more minutes before they parted ways.

"I'm meeting Ron at Honeydukes soon," Hermione said.  
  
"Tell him I said hello," Ginny added.  
  
"I will," Hermione said. She left the Three Broomsticks and headed down the street. However, when she rounded the corner she bumped into someone, causing them to drop their belongings.  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm so --" she stopped and her eyes automatically narrowed.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Granger," Draco Malfoy said, half laughing.  
  
Hermione was about to speak but she heard someone's voice behind her.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Weasley," Malfoy said, menacingly. "My father told me about your recent engagement. He heard about it at the Ministry. Congratulations. Tell me something, Weasley. Do you have enough money to have a proper wedding?"

Hermione couldn't see Ron's face, but she could feel the heat on the back of her neck. Ron took Hermione's hand in his and they started to walk away.  
  
"Weasley!" Draco shouted. Ron kept walking, his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Do us all a favor and don't have any children with that filthy mud blood!"  
  
In a flash Ron was standing in front of Draco Malfoy, his face red to the tips of his ears. Draco did not have time to add anything else to his insult before Ron punched him hard in the jaw, causing him to fall onto the ground. Ron walked back over to Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Everything's alright, Mione. Let's go."

* * *

Ron and Hermione apparated to the Burrow where they found Mrs. Weasley placing a plate of scones on the kitchen table.

"Brilliant," Ron said, eating the scones two at a time. "I wish I could stay, Mum, but I have to get to practice."

"That's alright, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Dinner at my place tonight?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. See you tonight," Hermione said before Ron apparated, still eating his scones.  
  
"Well, dear, we have lots to talk about concerning this wedding," Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Hermione took the chair across from her. "Yes, we do."

They talked for an hour about the date, location, and preparations for the wedding.  
  
"Then it is set," Mrs. Weasley said. "This November at the Burrow. We can make the backyard look charming with some simple charms."

"That sounds…" Hermione paused. "Magical."  
  
The weeks flew by due to Ron and Hermione's crazy schedules. Hermione's hours at St. Mungo's became more unsteady and she had been meticulously researching a rare new illness. Ron's agenda was full with practices, games, and he was volunteering at Hogwarts once a week to teach the first years how to play Quidditch. On top of all that, Hermione and Ron had their wedding to plan. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were more than happy to help. Before they knew it, the week of the wedding had arrived. Hermione had everything she needed, including her dress, Ginny's dress, the minister, the food for the reception, and Ron had the tuxedos for him and Harry and the rings.  
  
Ron and Hermione had shared a quiet dinner at Ron's flat the night before the wedding, knowing that the next day was going to be chaotic.

"I cannot believe that tomorrow we'll be married," Hermione said, shifting on Ron's couch so that she was now facing him.  
  
Ron kissed the top of her head. "I know. Who would have guessed that we'd be married when we were back at Hogwarts?"

Hermione laughed. "Apparently everyone would have!"

"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've had so many people tell me that it was obvious that you and I fancied each other all the way back in fourth year."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well that would have been a lot of help back then."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed. "It all worked out. We're getting married tomorrow. We're going to be together forever. We didn't need anyone to tell us that. We figured it out for ourselves."

Hermione kissed Ron passionately and it escalated to the point where their hands were roaming underneath their clothes and their breathing was becoming heavy.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"Ron," she repeated. "Ron!"

"What?" "I have to go," she said, taking notice of Ron's disappointed look. "Your mum is expecting me to stay at the Burrow tonight so I can get ready for the wedding in the morning."  
  
"Then I'll come with you. We can stay in my old room." Ron suggested.  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "You cannot see the bride before the wedding." Hermione smiled, kissed Ron on the lips, and with a loud pop, she was gone.  
  
"Muggles and their traditions," Ron said before he fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Everlasting Promise

Hermione awoke early the next morning, waking Ginny as well.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said groggily. "It's early."

"Sorry," Hermione whispered. "Go back to sleep, Gin." Hermione walked noiselessly out of Ginny's bedroom and made her way down to the Weasley kitchen. The sun had barely risen and Hermione was the only person awake at the Burrow. She conjured up some coffee and drank it while looking out the window in the kitchen. The leaves on the trees surrounding the Weasley property had turned orange and yellow and were scattered among the ground, occasionally leaving it to fly in the wind. Hermione knew she would not be able to fall back asleep, so she picked up her book and settled into the armchair in the living room. When she turned to the page she had book marked, a slip of paper fell onto her lap.  
  
_Mione,  
Can't sleep? I know you so well. See you this evening.  
Love,  
Ron  
_  
Hermione smiled and tucked the paper into her book and began reading where she had left off. An hour later, Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast, unaware of Hermione's presence.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said to her.  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley dropped two pieces of toast on the floor. "Hermione, dear, you scared me!"

Hermione walked over to her and picked up the toast and placed it in the trash can. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "An hour or so."

"You're going to be exhausted later on," Mrs. Weasley declared.  
  
"I'm just so excited," Hermione said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Are you nervous, dear?"

Hermione looked confused. "Why would I be nervous?"

"You know," she leaned in closer. "The wedding night."

Hermione laughed. "Oh! Er--no, I'm not nervous. There's no reason to be," she added, blushing.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes opened wide then she nodded her head. "Oh, I understand now."  
  
It was not long before the inhabitants of the Burrow were roused and fed. After Ginny had showered, Hermione stepped into the steamy bathroom. She turned the faucet on and the bathtub began to fill with hot water and fragrant bubbles. She wiped the condensation off of the mirror with her palm and stared at herself.  
  
"Hermione Weasley," she whispered. "Mrs. Hermione Weasley." She turned the faucet off, pulled off her nightgown, and let her hair down. She returned to stand in front of the mirror.  
  
She smiled. "Mrs. Ronald Weasley," she murmured. Sunlight streamed in through the window in the bathroom, enveloping her body in warm rays. Hermione closed her eyes and sank deeper into the bathtub, soaking her hair. After she had bathed, Hermione dried herself and put on jeans and a sweatshirt, a smile still on her face.

* * *

Ron slept in late the next day, only to be awoken by Errol crashing into his bed, a note tied around his leg. Ron untied the string and unfolded the letter.  
  
_Wake up and get ready, Ronald!  
Love, Mum_  
  
"How does she know these things?" Ron thought. He turned over the letter and it read '_Because I'm your mother!_'. Ron laughed as he got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. He managed to stuff two pieces of toast into his mouth at the same time and washed it down with pumpkin juice. Ron grabbed a towel off the floor in his bedroom and walked into the bathroom. He placed the towel on the rack attached to the wall, and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
He cleared his throat. "I do," he said. "I do," Ron repeated, in a deep voice that sounded fake.  
  
He sighed and smoothed his fiery hair with his palms. "I do," he said. A grin spread across his face and he stripped and stepped into the shower. When Ron was done he moved into his bedroom, opened his wardrobe, and removed the tuxedo that was hanging in there. He laid it on the bed and dried himself off with his towel. Ron was buttoning up his shirt when he heard two loud pops in the other room. Ron peeked his head out of his bedroom. 

"Fred! George!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Ickle Ronnie!" the twins said in unison.  
  
Ron glowered at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum sent us to come get you," George said.  
  
"Yeah, we're your chaperones," Fred added.  
  
"Why do I need chaperones?" Ron asked.  
  
Fred chuckled. "Mum doesn't want you apparating anywhere that would allow you to see Hermione."

"Yeah," George said. "She said something about Muggle brides and not letting the groom see them before the wedding."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ok, I got it." After Ron gathered up everything he needed, the three of them apparated into Ron's old bedroom.  
  
"Now you stay here until one of us comes to get you," Fred said.  
  
"Alright, alright," Ron said, throwing up his hands in mock-defeat.  
  
The twins exited the room and Ron was left alone, looking around at his old bedroom. He remembered putting up the Chudley Canons posters on the walls. On his shelf, he had all of his old text books, collecting a nice amount of dust. He strolled over to his desk and opened the third drawer, which was full of letters from Hermione. Ron sat down in his chair and went through them one by one. He came across a letter that Hermione had sent him the summer after fifth year.  
  
_Ron,  
How are you? I'm doing fine myself. I am, however, terribly worried about Harry being with his horrid family over the summer. I wish there was something we could do for him. Also, I miss you tremendously. I never did tell you how proud I was of you for becoming a prefect. In my opinion, there was no better candidate for the job. Enough rambling. Write back as soon as you can!  
Love,  
Hermione_  
  
Ron put the letters back in the drawer and ambled over to his bed. It was the same bed with the bright orange Chudley Canons sheets. The same bed that he would lay down on at night and stare at the ceiling. He remembered laying there and thinking of Hermione. He used to wonder if she was thinking about him late at night. He had always hoped she was. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling, when George barged into his room. Ron bolted upright.  
  
"Is it time?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
George nodded. "Scared?" Ron smoothed his tuxedo.

"No way." Ron, George, and Fred made their way outside to the backyard. Ron was amazed at how stunning the yard looked. There were about one hundred white chairs, already filled with guests, set up in ten rows on either side of the aisle, which was lined with rose petals. Ron knew the rose petals were Hermione's idea. Hermione's parents were in the front row, along with Ron's family. Ron saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall chatting with each other in the second row. Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Neville Longbottom were all together in the third row. The setting sun cast a tint of orange on the nearby lake. Ron took his place at the front of the gathering, under the trellis lined with ivy.

"Mr. Weasley," the minister said.  
  
"Hello, sir," Ron said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?" the minister asked.  
  
Ron frowned. "Let's wait a few more minutes. My best man isn't here yet." Ten minutes passed and Ron saw Ginny at the other end of the aisle, searching for Harry. Finally, Ginny gave Ron an exasperated look and Ron nodded.  
  
"Ok," Ron said to the minister. "Let's start."

The string quartet began to play and Ginny started walking down the aisle alone. When she got to the middle of the walkway a loud pop resonated through the air and Harry stood there, straightening his tuxedo jacket. Ginny smiled and took Harry's outstretched arm and they made their way to the front of the congregation.

"Sorry, mate," Harry whispered. "I got stuck at the ministry and they--"

Ron did not hear a single word Harry said.  
  
Harry leaned closer. "Ron?"

Ron stared fixatedly at Hermione. "She's beautiful."

* * *

Hermione, on the arm of her father, paced down the aisle line with rose petals. All eyes were on hers, but her eyes were locked with Ron's. Even through her white veil, Ron's sapphire eyes pierced hers. When Hermione and her father got to the end of the path, he kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to Hermione's mother.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood in front of their family and friends while the minister recited passages that they repeated to each other.  
  
"To have and to hold," Hermione said.  
  
"For as long as we both shall live," Ron added.  
  
"And now," the minister said in a loud voice, announcing to the congregation, "with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." 

Ron took Hermione's hands in his and looked to the minister.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered as Ron pulled the white veil over Hermione's face and she placed her hands on his shoulders. Ron pulled her close and they came together in a kiss that surpassed all the kisses that they had ever experienced. It was a kiss that was emblazoned with love, passion, and above all, an everlasting promise.


End file.
